Traditionally, the hexagon spanner commonly found in the market, as shown in FIG. 1, always has an L shape, and because the hexagon spanner is used to insert into the hexagonal socket at the top of the screws for tightening or loosing thereof and the hexagonal sockets on the screws have various standards, the hexagon spanners are always sold in a set in which various sizes are included. Some are strung up by a metal circle, and others are packaged in a box, as shown in FIG. 2. However, utilizing a box to package the hexagon spanners actually is not easy for carrying and is easy to lose it. Further, since the hexagon spanner has an L shape and the user utilizes the short section to insert into the socket and the long section to hold and turn, the finer the hexagon the worse the handling. Therefore, the screw is not easy to be tightened and, on the other hand, the highly-tightened screw is not easy to be loosed.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can solve the problems of accommodation and turn in the conventional hexagon spanner.